Ludwig x Reader Betrayal
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Ludwig is deeply in love with you, and everything seems perfect until . . . M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig x Reader - Betrayal pt 1

You looked to the sky and smiled. It was a perfect blue, with only a few white clouds daring to blemish the sky. It was perfect weather for the surprise picnic you packed for you and your boyfriend, Ludwig. You both had been dating for a year and today was the anniversary. As you walked out of your apartment door, your mind turned to the memory of how you met.

You had just moved to a new town and it was the first time you would be living without your parents, a fresh start. You even managed to get a nice job at a nearby flower shop. You were watering some sunflowers when you first saw him walk through the door, his large muscular body standing out amongst the nearby array of petunias. You gulped when your eyes traveled up his muscular chest, emphasized by his too tight black t-shirt, right up to his crystal blue eyes.

You blushed when he turned to you with a serious expression and a light blush. He shook his head, as if trying to expel a thought from his mind before he spoke in a thick accent "Ah, yes. G-Guten tag. I need help picking out flowers for my girlfriend." You sighed and nodded wearily, trying to put a smile on your were all the good guys taken? You helped him find a nice bouquet of colorful summer flowers with a forced small smile, but you weren't able to mask the sigh in your voice as you wished him luck on his date. You honestly thought you would never see him again.

A few days later, you decided to sign up for a zumba class. You heard how fun it was and were excited to start. It was difficult, and one of the other girls kept tripping over herself. You smiled and helped her up . "Are you ok?" She laughed and pulled a stray lock of red brown hair back. "Vee…I-a think so. . .I'm just really clumsy." She gave you a hug and laughed "My names Felicia!" You laughed back "I'm _!"

You both became great friends, though you began to see how she really was. She was cruel and spoiled, but hid behind a cute, naive mask . She said that she was going to introduce you to her boyfriend soon one day after over lunch,and you could tell that she just wanted to show him off like a new purse that you could never have .He walked in the room, and you blushed and remembered him as the guy from the flower shop. His face turned slightly red as you shook his hand. "Y-You're zat girl from ze flower shop, ja?" You nodded shyly "Y-Yes."

You both finished introductions, laughing , as Felicia puffed out her cheeks and made a disgruntled 'hmph!' noise. "Well, I can-a see that you two know each other already." She grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the restaurant before you could even grab your purse. Her mask slipped and her anger showed, until you reached the door. She put a bright cheery smile on her face as she turned around and waved good-bye to Ludwig. "Bye-Bye Luddy! See you soon! Ti amo~!" He gave an awkward smile and waved back.

She practically dragged you down the sidewalk a good block before she stopped. "How the hell do you know my-a boyfriend?!" Oh, she dragged you down her so Ludwig couldn't see her yell at you. "I don't know him! He just came by the flower shop were I work to get you some flowers!" She just stomped away, and turned around. "Just-a stay away from-a him!"

You sighed a bit. You became friends with him fast, but a few weeks after you met, they split up. Before she dumped him, her mask slipped more. Ludwig was convinced that it was his fault, that he wasn't being a good enough girlfriend. He treated her like a queen, but it didn't help. Felicia told him she could do better, so she dumped him for some porn star named Antonio. Ludwig was heart broken for more than a week after that. He honestly believed that she was as sweet and innocent as she led people to believe. He blamed himself and honestly believed the hurtful things she said to him when they broke up.

You remember running into him at the park after Felicia mentioned to you that she dumped him. He was sitting on a park bench , absentmindedly throwing bread crumbs for the birds. He sighed and stuffed the paper bag back into his pocket, now empty. He stood to walk back as you approached him. "Ludwig, wait!" He looked surprised as you caught up with gave an exhausted sigh "_? Vhat is zit?" You stood awkwardly for a second. You had grown a sort of crush on him for the past few weeks that you have known him . You blushed and looked down at your feet . "Er...How are you?" You honestly had no idea what to say. You just wanted to talk to him.

Ludwig gave a weak sarcastic laugh and your head snapped up. "How do you think I am? Ze most amazing girl just broke my heart for a porn star! I feel awful! And worse yet, It's all my fault! I should have treated her better! I should have -!" He stopped talking when tears started to fall from your eyes.

He called your name softly in shock as he stepped closer. "_-_? Vhats wrong?" You wiped away your tears and sighed, telling him about Felicia. All the times she was cruel, about how she wrapped the world around her little finger, everything. At first he didn't believe you but then his eyes widened as the truth set in. You both sat down on the bench in silence, letting the truth set in, but soon casual conversation flowed. You both ended up walking to a nearby coffee shop, laughing and chatting merrily, not a thought spared towards Felicia.

Your mind turned again. This time to the memory of your first date with Ludwig. He asked you out on a date not long after you two met in the park and you had both decided to go see the latest gory horror film. Unfortunately, you had a weak stomach for blood and guts, but you heard how much Ludwig was looking forward to seeing it. You winced as the first character was killed brutally. You peeked over at Ludwig and saw him indifferent to the scene, eating popcorn as if everything was normal.

When the next character was killed more brutally than the last, you gave a little squeak and shut your eyes tightly. You opened them when you felt him wrap an arm round your shoulders. You felt embarrassed as Ludwig looked at you with worry. "If ze movie is too much, ve can go see a chick flick or somezing." You nodded, grabbing his hand as you both left the darkened theater.

You waited at a cross walk and checked over everything in your basket. You smiled a bit when you saw the package of hershey kisses tucked in next to his favorite beer. One day , you went to visit his apartment. He had been working hard all week to finish a presentation on the economy, staying inside his apartment all day and not leaving. He was having his groceries delivered and one of the local kids walking his dogs , even. You decided that enough was enough, you missed him and he needed a break.

You arrived at Ludwig's door with a bag of candy to share with him. You knocked , and you could hear his dogs barking excitedly, thinking that they were going for a walk. He yelled for then to stay down as he opened the door. He looked as though he was expecting a delivery boy or the dog walker, not you. He gave a small smile. "Hallo Kätzchen, zis is a pleasant surprise." You would have responded , but you were in heaven at that point. He looked dead sexy with stubble on his unshaven face , barely messed up hair and calling you 'kitten' with that sexy accent.

His chuckle snapped yourself from your daze,making you clear your throat and try to hide the growing blush with your hand. "H-Hello, Ludwig. Er, how are you?" He ended up laughing, his rich deep baritone filling the hallway as he invited you into his home. "So cute. . ." he mumbled to him self, smiling. He regained his stoic expression as he cleared his throat and turned to you. "Give me 15 minutes to freshen up, bitte?" You nodded, he must have not bathed in a couple of days, too caught up in his work.

You sat on his leather couch and played with his dogs while you waited. True to his word, he came out of the bathroom freshly shaven and smelling of his rosemary mint shampoo. He sat on the couch next to you. You opened up the package of candy that you brought over as you both discussed what you should do that day. You smiled at him sweetly "Want kind of candy would you like?" He smiled at your sweet nature. "A kiss , bitte. " You smiled and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He chuckled . "I meant ze candy, but zat vas much better."

As you were a block away, you thought about how strange he had been acting lately. You started to become worried, but then you pushed the thought from your mind, convincing yourself that he was planning some intricate suprize for your anniversary . You skipped and whistled a tune, Your mind going to a more recent memory from a month ago. You both were at his apartment on his couch. Ludwig was editing his report quickly so that you both could go out to dinner, and you were laying down, using his leg as a pillow as you read a book. Your eyes moved from the page to look into his blue eyes as they moved diligently across the report. They shifted to look into yours and he smiled, setting his work and reading glasses aside. "I zink I have gotten enough work done for now. "

You set your book aside and moved to sit in his lap, placing a small kiss on his lips. He smiled as he chuckled, kissing back. You moved to straddle him, his strong hands keeping you steady. Your tounge darted to his lip, teeth appearing next to nibble as his fingers toyed with the end of your shirt. Your tounge danced with his, when his hand went under your grew worried of his hands, worried that he wanted to go 'all the way' . You told him the first time you both made out that you were saving yourself for marriage. You pushed it from your mind. You trusted him and knew that he understood . Then his hand met your bra.

You broke the kiss, Ludwig reluctantly pulling away. He moved a hand to cup your face, as worry painted his. "Vhats wrong, _? Did I do somezing veird?" You bit your lip. He was socially awkward, always worried about his actions. "Well, no. Not exactly. It's just that I'm not comfortable going any farther than kissing.I'm waiting till I'm married, remember?" Ludwig guiltily looked away from your face. "Es tut mir leid, schatz." You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before climbing off of him.

You arrived at his apartment complex, when you saw Gilbert leaving, eyes on the ground and looking angry. You smiled and waved cheerfully at him. "Hey Gil!" His ruby eyes snapped up to meet yours , shock painting him. "_-_?! Vhat are you doing here?!" You were confused. "I'm visiting Ludwig. Today's our anniversary." You showed him the picnic basket cheerfully. "I packed a picnic! Don't you think he'll love it?"

He looked to the ground angry again. "Your too sveet, Go home _. He's no good for you." You stood shocked "What?" He gave a half hearted laugh. "Never mind! You should find out vhat mein dummkopf of a bruder has been up to." He continued walking past you, as fear spread in you. As he walked past he spoke one last statement. "You deserve better, _. . ."

Your head swam with thoughts now. Should you go home? Should you go to the pay phone down the street and call Ludwig? You shook your head. You were determined to get answers. You marched up the stairs, the basket digging into your arm. You arrived to his door and knocked swiftly. No one came to the door. Another few minutes passed, and you grew more worried. You finally decided to use the spare key hidden under the rug and let your self in.

You set down your basket and took off your coat hurriedly. That's when you heard the noises from down the hall. A nagging voice told you to grab your coat and leave, but you needed to know the truth. You tip toed down the hall, hoping the noises weren't what you thought they were or that Luddy was watching some porn, but you knew who and what was beyond the door.

You threw open the door and what you saw made you faint. Ludwig was cheating on you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig x Reader - Betrayal - Part 2

(Ludwigs POV)

A month ago

When _ and I parted after dinner, I went straight to the bar and ordered my first shot of whiskey. I was dead set on going home dead drunk . I had acted like nothing was wrong all through dinner, but it was awkward for me to say the least. Every smile was a forced mask, a formality to pretend that my pride wasn't torn . Why didn't she want me? Didn't she trust me? Why? Was I not good enough for her? My mind swam with these thoughts as I downed my liquor angrily, hoping to dull the pain. I signaled for the ancient bartender for another shot and he just shook his head. "I've seen that look on many a man, I think I'd better just leave the bottle."

I ended up going through almost half the bottle that night before things started to blur together. I remembered nothing more about that night, except for some girl with long red-brown hair. The next morning I woke up in my bed with a pounding head ache, naked as the day I was born and laying next to an equally naked woman. I felt my heart rise up into my throat, headache long forgotten. How could I betray _ ? I looked over at the girl as she was waking up and I jumped up, wrapping the sheet around me, instantly wanting somewhere to hide. It wasn't just some random girl from the bar, It was Felicia. Shit!

She rubbed her eyes, giving me a small smile that I could swear was almost a smirk, as if she had won some kind of prize. "Good morning , Luddy. You were amazing last night." I felt like I was going to vomit. I slept with her, the woman who left me, who said I wasn't good enough. For some odd reason I felt like a hooker. Nothing more than some cheap whore. I hoped to god that I didn't call her up begging to be with her , anything but crawling back defeated and begging. What little pride I had left would be killed if I stooped that low. Pride . . .

I felt my face heat up in anger as I thought of my _ . "Hündin! Was zur Hölle are you doing here?!" Felicia wasn't fazed in the least as she kept her odd smile. "Aw Luddy! Don't cha remember last night at the bar? It was your idea, after all." I felt a fresh wave of embarrassment and rage wash over me. I wanted this? I would willingly betray _ ? My dearest? She sat up and stretched, rubbing her head contentedly. "I ran into you at the bar, dead drunk. You were bitchin' about that girl of yours. How she didn't trust you and such." I sunk back onto the bed, my face in my hands. Last time I go to a verdammt bar to ease my problems. . .

She continued , her smile changing into a smirk slowly. "So, I listened to your troubles like a good friend and you started getting cozy with me. One thing led to another, and well . . ." She winked and chuckled, low and villainous as she continued, her small hands laying to rest on my shoulders. "We ended up making you forget all about Little Miss _, now didn't we?" II resisted the urge to throw up. "I don't remember. Your'e lying! I would never -!" "Oh, boy did you ever cheat on your girl! Let me tell you-" My mind raced, thinking about how to fix my problem as Felicia went over every disgusting detail of what we did .I felt as if her hands were claws , sinking into my shoulders like I was prey. She manipulated me . Thats right, she manipulated me into bed with her! She took advantage of me when I was drunk! I'll just tell _ the truth and -! I couldn't. I just couldn't .The thought of telling her left a lump in my throat.

Felicia moved her head onto my shoulder, her arms wrapping around me like a turned to hiss against my ear "I have a wonderful idea, Ludwig." I managed to shrug her off and glare at her. "Yeah, I have one too. Like you getting ze hell out of my apartment." She gave a fake laugh and continued as if I hadn't said a word. "I was thinking that we could do this more often. You know, get together and have mind-blowing sex, just like last night . . . " I felt like vomiting as she brought it up again. I shook my head, gritting my teeth. When would she leave?! "Nein! I love _! Not you! " She laughed "I never said Love. I said sex . We could be friends with benefits!" I stared in disbelief. "I'm not going to just cheat on her! I love her! " She laughed . "You already cheated on her. Why not do it some more ? Or I can call her up and let her know what we did ~ "  
I shook my head. I would do anything to keep her from the truth. "That won't be nessacary ." She squealed with delight. "I knew you'd sees things my way!"

From then on, I cheated on _ almost every night . It turned into the equivalent of a drug for me. When I was with _ , I was sexting with Felicia, not giving _ the attention she deserved . I even canceled plans a couple times to be with Felicia. It sickened me , but I wanted and needed more. She made me feel in control and powerful, like I was important. She would feed my ego, and I would be at her beck and call . I thought less and less of _. Soon I stooped lying to myself about why I was with Felicia. I was with her because I wanted to have sex with her, to feel important, not to hide _ from the truth.

I even forgot about our Anniversary. The morning of our Anniversary, Felicia called me up and told me about a dream she had of us. She said that she wanted to continue where the dream left off. I readily agreed, my mind filled with disgusting thoughts of what was in store when she came over. My mind was so occupied , that I didn't look at my calendar. When Felicia came over, we set to work. We were so caught in the heat of the moment that we almost didn't make it to the bedroom, let alone notice my brother knocking on the door. I wish I would have stopped and answered him. He would have slapped sense into me, before _ found us.

She threw open the door of he bedroom,and I managed to notice her as she fell to the floor. I stopped Felicia, and she just smiled as if this was what she had planned all along. I jumped up, grabbing on my jeans before picking up _. I laid her down on the couch, I couldn't bear for her to lay in the bed were I - were I made an awful mistake... I knelt beside her, petting her hair . In that moment I finally seemed to realize that what I had done was wrong. I shouldn't have doubted _ . She did trust me, she did want me, she just didn't want to go against her morals. I should've known better. I had to tell her the truth. She deserved to know. I no longer cared about my pride if it meant hurting her. She stayed with me, even when I treated her as something replaceable. How wrong I was. She was irreplaceable, a treasure. And I treated her as common, like something I could find anywhere.

She started to stir, snapping me from my self loathing . Her eyes fluttered open, revealing those beautiful (color) orbs that I might never get to look into again. Especially when I told her the truth. She sat up in a hurry, short of breath. She saw me and smiled, as if the mere sight of me made everything right in the world. I didn't deserve her. She threw her arms around me, taking me by surprise. "Oh Ludwig , I had the worst nightmare! You were cheating on me and - " It broke my heart, but I stopped her. How I wish it was a dream. "Schätzchen, _. . . That wasn't a dream." I wanted to die when I saw her face as she pulled away from me. She looked as though I stabbed her. I held her hands , as I started to try and explain . She just looked away from me pulling her hands away. "How could you?" I swallowed and tried to explain, but the words were stuck in my throat. She shook her head and stood up, grabbing her coat.

She walked to the door and I stopped her. "_! Wait!" She turned and slapped me. It felt like I was hit a thousand times by someone twice her size. "Wait for what Ludwig? We're done! " She turned and walked out the door, Leaving me feeling broken, like how she must feel now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig X Reader - Betrayal - Part 3.

You ran out of the apartment complex and down the street , tears running down your face. All your mind could do was repeat what happened over and over. Your legs soon felt tired and you slowed your pace to walk. You reached your home and wiped your eyes. Who needs that no good, cheating bastard? The tears came back. You did , You needed Ludwig. You needed him like the air you breathed. He was everything to you. You loved him , trusted him, and he betrayed you.

You walked into your apartment and went straight to your bedroom, tears dying down to soft sniffles. You felt as if you were going to fall apart. It was your Anniversary! Of all the days to catch him in bed with that bitch, it had to be today! Why? You turned angry and punched your wall, flopping back onto your bed. Why? Why you? You just rolled over and cried. You were hoping he would propose. It was a stupid wish, a silly and childish thought that he would want to marry a silly girl like you.

It made sense that Ludwig would want Felicia instead of you. She was beautiful and mature, things you weren't. You wished in that moment that you were different, that you were perfect enough for Ludwig. Even if he cheated on you, you wanted him back. You wanted him to hold you close, to rest your head against his broad chest. You grabbed an extra pillow, holding it close as your tears soaked it. You needed him.

You woke up late the next morning, after tossing and turning all night . You shuffled into your living room, checking your phone. 10 missed calls and 23 texts. Damn. You checked and saw that all of it was from Ludwig. You didn't bother reading the messages. You couldn't bear it right now. A new message was sent, from Gilbert. You checked it and read that he heard what happened and was coming over. You sighed and tossed the phone onto the couch. You knew Gil. Once he set his mind to something , he did it.

You went a took a quick shower before he came . You had just finished getting dressed when he pounded on the door. You shouted that the door was unlocked and regretted it. He kicked it open, his arms full of bags. He laughed "The king of all zat es awesome has arrived! " He set the bags on the counter, gesturing to them proudly. "I brought some awesome stuff to make you feel better!" You peeked into the bag and pawed through it. Gil rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Cookie dough und bad chick flicks are the kinda stuff girls like, right?" You laughed at the cliche and grabbed a couple spoons from the kitchen. "Thanks Gil."

Hours later, after the last movie ended, you shut off the TV and stretched. Gil looked at you and smiled. "Feeling any better?"  
You nodded. "A bit." You had honestly forgotten all about Ludwig. Gil stood up and shook his head. "A bit is not gut enough for me." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small purple lighter. "Find all the pictures and things he gave you, then we'll burn them on the roof." You stood and stared at him. That was the craziest idea you had ever heard. Yet it would probably work . . .You nodded solemnly and went to your room to grab your photo album. Gil grabbed a metal cooking pot and you both climbed the fire escape.

Gil set the pot down , putting the lighter in your hand. "I'll wait inside. Go ahead and let me know when you're done. Take your time." You nodded and sat next to the pot. Gilbert took one last look at you before he headed back down the fire escape. You opened the album and you wanted to go hide under your covers again. It was a special album you started when you started dating Ludwig.

The first picture was taken at the movie theatre with your phone. When you left the scary movie, you went to go see a girly romantic chick flick. You looked over and saw Ludwig crying like a little girl. You covered your mouth to keep yourself from laughing as you sneakily took a picture with your phone. You printed it out the next day and showed it to him. He still swears that he had only gotten something in his eye. You felt a fresh tear, a happy one. You decided to keep it.

The next picture was of when Ludwig and you were hanging out at your apartment during a storm. You were watching a scary movie together and you clung to him. He chuckled and poked you, making you almost scream. He laughed harder. "Did I scare you, liebe?" You shook your head "N-No, I'm just really ticklish." He raised an eyebrow and smiled . "Oh really, scahtzchen?" He reached his hands out and tickled your sides for a few seconds, making you squeal. "Luddy!" He laughed and attacked your sides again, the movie long forgotten in favour of you two tickling each other.

A tear fell on the page, you kept that one went through all of the pictures and you couldn't bear to get rid of any of them. You couldn't burn the memories, They were too precious to you even though he betrayed you. You even brought up the giant Gray cat stuffed animal with a german flag bow around it's neck. Ludwig won it for you at the fair and you had the intention of burning it. You looked at its face and laughed. He won it for you because you remarked how it looked like him, serious expression and blue eyes. You had named him Germouser and you slept with it almost every night because it was the size of a giant body pillow. You wiped your tears and held it close. You hated Ludwig a lot right now, but part of you still loved him a little.

You gathered everything up and headed back into your apartment. You came in through the window, going into your room to put everything returned to the living room and Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "You didn't burn anything." You nodded. "I couldn't . The memories are just too precious. I hate him, but I love him. It's complicated, just really complicated." You sat down next to him and held your head in your hands. "I just don't know what to do, Gilly. He - He cheated on me. With Felicia. Why? Why would he . . . was I not good enough? Did he ever realy love me? Was he even over her before we got together? I just-" You sighed. "I just too many questions. " Gil cleared his throat. "You deserve better, _ ." You scoffed. "Really? Like who?" He rubbed his head awkwardly. "Someone like -." He stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind."

He gave a bright smile, ruby eyes glistening. "Lets go do something fun!" You just shook your head. "I don't feel like having fun. I honestly want to go into my room and hide under the covers right now. " He just laughed . "Nein! We're going to go out on the town! Now come on!" You sighed and followed him out the door. He'd better be at least paying . . .

You had fun that day. Gilbert took you shopping and to go see a movie. Now you both had gotten ice-cream and walking, The sun was setting, red and orange hues painting the sky brilliantly. You both ended up at the park, sitting on a bench while you talked happily. You had managed to cheer up considerably thanks to his constant jokes and cheerful personality. Gil was finishing up another hilarious story of him and his friends. "Und zen Francis, Antonio und I went streaking through Vash's yard!" You laughed, covering your mouth. You didn't notice his arm wrap around you as you laughed.

He smiled at you. "So, did you have fun today?" You nodded and took a bite of your ice-cream. "Yep! Thanks Gil! You're a great friend." His smile fell slightly. "Um..._. I vas wondering if, maybe . . ." He stopped. You smiled, thinking it was something silly. You jabbed him slightly with your elbow. "Come on Gilly, spill the beans!" He sighed "Remember earlier, when I said you deserved someone better?" You nodded. Maybe it wasn't something silly . . . He cleared his throat. "I was thinking someone like me. Would you want to be with me instead of Ludwig?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Ludwig POV

When _ left out the door, I stood in shock. _. My darling _. She was gone. All because of my damned pride and that foul succubus, Felicia. I felt rage course through me . It was her fault! She made me - No. It was my choice, a stupid choice , but mine . She was the one who offered it to me in the first place, though. She offered it to me and I took it, like the blind fool I am. I felt my blood boil as I stomped to my bedroom where she waited. I flung open the door to see her sitting on the bed, already dressed and waiting. I clenched my fists in anger, fingers digging into my palm. She just sat there smiling, like the cat that just ate the canary. It was as if she wanted this, wanted me all to herself.

"Get the hell out!" I screamed, pointing at the door. She needed to leave before I lost my temper. She gave a fake pout. "Aw, is the party all over, Lud-Lud?" I wanted nothing more than to strangle her. "Get out before I lose what little patience I have left!" She shrugged and left out the door , leaving me to try and figure out what to do. I needed _. She was everything to me, and I lost her. I got a shirt on quickly and grabbed my phone. I needed to ask my brother for help.

Gilbert POV

I opened my door and found my idiot brother standing there on the steps. I leaned against the door frame and glared at him. "Dummkopf. She left you, didn't she." He actually looked shocked, as if the thought never crossed his mind that others would find out about what him and that slut were up to. Ha! He probably did, the prideful bastard that he is. He probably felt on top of the world with both the woman who left him for someone better and the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world. "H-How did you know?" I guessed correctly it seems.

I scoffed. "I heard from Antonio that Felicia dumped him for you, but I knew you were with _ . So I asked the bitch and she said that you both were going behind _'s back." I remembered asking Felicia. She didn't have any guilt when she told me, like she wanted the world to know. I felt anger rise up inside of me. Why? Why did _ date him? I was much better than him every way! "So when I went over to your apartment this morning to talk to you about it, I heard you with Felicia." Ludwig hung his head in shame. Huh, so he finally felt ashamed for what he did? The bastard should have felt ashamed the first time he even dared to be with Felicia! He looked up "I made a huge mistake! Konnen sie mir bitte helfin, bruder?" Looks like his pride finally came crashing down . I shook my head. "She was right to leave you!" I went to shut my door, but before I did I smirked at him. "In fact, I think I'm ring to try my chances with her. Auf wiedersehen , kleiner bruder." His reaction was priceless, a perfect mixture of surprise and hurt. Exactly what _ must have felt when she found him in bed with that whore.

Your POV

You stared at Gil after he asked you to be with him. You just broke up with his brother? What was he doing? You stood up and shook your head in disgust. "What is wrong with you? I just got out of a relationship, and you want me to just move on like it was nothing? To forget about Ludwig?" He hung his head . "Is that the only reason you were trying to cheer me up today? Because you wanted me?" He didn't look up, he just nodded. You felt tears come to your eyes. It seemed that your world was crashing down around you. You shook your head and ran back to your apartment to try and hide.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You didn't reply to Gilbert and Ludwig's wave of text messages, but against your better judgement, you read them . Gil tried to apologise, asking if you both could be friends still. Ha! He was a jerk! Heck no! Ludwig kept trying to apologise as well. You sighed as he tried to call you again, a ritual he did at least once a day with a text saying to call him. You wanted more than anything to just pick up he phone and answer him, but if you did you would go back to him. You loved him , yet you hated him for what he did.

You looked at the phone and you finally snapped, grabbing the phone quickly. You answered it , taking a breath before saying hello. Ludwig sounded surprised. "_-_?!" Oh gosh, how you missed his voice, how you missed him. "Yeah. . ." You heard him shuffle a bit awkwardly. "Could you meet me at the park, bitte? I really need to explain." You bit your lip in thought "Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes." You heard a sigh of relief on the other end. "Danke Gott. I'll be waiting for you, _ ." Gosh how you loved the way he said your name! "Okay, bye."

You hung up and held the phone to your heart. Gosh darn it! You missed him so much. You left your apartment and headed to the park, all you could think about was what you should do. Should you even listen to what he has to say? Should you just go there and tell him that he needs to stop calling you? Or should you stay and hear him out? He did deserve at least that much. Why? Why would he do what he did to you ? Was that the only time he and Felicia were intimate? Gosh darn it, there were too many questions and not enough answers. You were hopefully going to figure some of them out.

You arrived at the park and saw Ludwig sitting on a bench fidgeting. You took a deep breath and aproached Ludwig. He heard you and turned in shock, as if he expected you to not come. Gosh you missed him, his stern ice cold eyes that softened when you walked into a room, his deep commanding voice that grew warm when he laughed with you, and - Gosh darn it you were staring! He stood up and cleared his throat. "Guten tag, _." You nodded "Hello Ludwig. You said you wanted to explain to me why I caught you in bed with Felicia." He swallowed and nodded. "Ja. Would you like to sit with me while I explain?" You nodded and sat on the bench and he joined you.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

When you sat next to Ludwig, you noticed how tired he looked, like he hadn't been able to sleep since you broke up with him. He gave a weak chuckle, an unsettling one that reminded you of a mad man. "I don't even know why I'm bothering to try and apologize since you're with my brother now." You almost corrected him, but you decided to stop. You wanted to see what he would do. "Yeah. I'm with Gilbert now." He swallowed solemly, like he was swallowing down his sorrow. "Ja, I figured you would decide to be with him. He told me he was going to try. . ."

You stared at the ground and held back tears. Oh gosh, you **hated** lying to him! You wanted to throw your arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. You just continued to stare at the ground, tears managing to slip. Ludwig sighed. "So I wanted to apologize in person, for what I did . I shouldn't have had an affair with Felicia. " You shook your head in disbelief. Your biggest worry was right. "An affair? As in you cheated on me more than once?" He nodded saddly.

You shut your eyes tight to try and stop the tears, but they flowed freely. "Was I not **good** enough for you? Did you really **need** me to give my body to you? Wasn't I good enough?" You managed to finish your sentence before a sob escaped. You always thought that he deserved better, it just never occurred to you that he might have been thinking the same thing.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein! It's just . . . " He wrung his hands and looked to the ground. Then he sighed and started telling what happened, the whole story. How his pride was wounded, how he wanted you to **trust** him. Once he started he just couldn't stop. You just sat in silence, taking it all in . You couldn't believe that his **pride** caused him to do what he did. His **pride**! He finally finished and you sat in silence. "_. Could you forgive me? Bitte? Ich liebe dich, und I was a dummkopf for not seeing how amazing you are. I understand if you don't want to leave my bruder." You wanted to slap him. He had an **affair** because you wouldn't give him your virginity! You looked to his face, ready to slap him, but You looked into his eyes and you broke. You would rather forgive him and love him, then be mad and live without him.

You no longer resisted. You threw your arms around him sobbing, as he sat still in shock. "Of course I forgive you ! Oh gosh, I missed you so much!" His arms wrapped tight around you as he muttered. "Danke Gott! Mein Liebe, mein precious _. Oh Gott, ich liebe dich!" He suddenly pulled back, face full of fear. "Wait, what about mein bruder?" You laughed and climbed into his lap, wiping your tears. "I lied. I never was with him. When he asked me, I said no. " He smiled and held your face gently, his thumb rubbing small circles on your cheek. You noticed tears running down his face and you gave a half laugh as you wiped them away. "Honey, why are you crying?" He smiled. "Because, schatz, I was so afraid that I had lost you. No, I wasn't afraid. I **knew**. I was convinced that I had lost you. " You smiled "But I'm here now, and here is where I'll stay." He kissed you deeply and held you close. "Mein precious _ , my darling dearest _. Ich liebe dich."

Another year passed, and it was your anniversary again. You were sitting at Ludwig's table after dinner, waiting for him to walk back in with some cake he baked for the occasion. He walked in carrying two plates with a peice of cake on each. "Wow, it looks great Ludwig!" He smiled and set them down. "Danke, schatz." You went to take a bite, when your fork hit something solid inside the slice of fluffy cake. The only thing going through your mind as you dug it out with your fork was something along the lines of OH DEAR GLORY IF THATS WHAT I THINK IT IS I MIGHT JUST **SCREECH** OH DEAR GLORY IT IS **OH GLOB OH GLOB**. You pulled out your fork gently, and sitting on the end was a diamond ring.

Your eyes grew wide and a hand covered your mouth, as Ludwig sank to one knee in front of you nervously, grabbing your other hand. "_-_. I know we've had our ups and downs, but Ich liebe dich, und I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me?" You nodded excitedly, feeling as though you were going to faint as he slid the ring onto your finger. You both stood up as Ludwig pulled you close, lips meeting and electricity ran down your spine.

You both sat on the couch, cake forgotten as you both sat on the couch cuddling. He smiled and played with your new wedding ring as you talked to your parents about the good news. You hung up and kissed him sweetly. "They're really **excited**!" He smiled and laughed. "That is **wunderbar**! I would have been a bit upset if they were not."You lifted up the ring and smiled as you looked at it. "It's so beautiful!" He kissed your cheek and smiled. "I am glad you like it, liebe."

Your wedding was a success, all the long hours of planning worth it in the end. Now, you and Ludwig were on your way to your **honeymoon** in (location). When you checked into the hotel, the clerk chuckled and gave you a sly wink. "Have fun kids, and don't worry about keeping the noise down. It's been **soundproofed**." You blushed heavily. You just **had** to reserve the honeymoon suite, **didn't** you?You managed to sputter out a thank you as you took the card key from him.

Ludwig carried the bags to the while room whistling a tune. You walked beside him, fiddling with the card key and biting your lip in thought. You were extremely nervous about losing your virginity. What if you did something weird? What if Ludwig hated the way you looked? You turned to Ludwig and he looked back at you with a **smile**, leaning down to kiss your cheek gently. "Are you **nervous**, liebe?" You nodded and he stopped in front of the door, setting down the suitcases. "It is okay, _. We do not have to have sex if you do not want to. We can wait as long as you want." You shook your head . "I do, I want to give myself to you. I'm just a little bit **scared**." He chuckled and held you close. "Do not be. Ich liebe dich, mein darling _ ." He kissed you gently and you felt **most** of your fears subside.


End file.
